Carnival Crazes
by anastasia 1234
Summary: With an accident that alters the minds of Rouge, Blaze and Amy, can the girls manage to pull off a date at the carnival with their boyfriends not noticing the unwanted change? As Tails works hard and fast to fix his mistake, the trio try their hardest to keep their false identidy intact. Pairings: Sonamy Shadaze and Knuxouge.
1. Chapter 1: Mix Up

**Okay, so my friend's birthday is coming up, and she has been begging for me to write this humor story for forever. I have several projects that I am overwhelmed with right now, but honestly, I don't care anymore. I'll update whatever as often as I can, but I just need to keep my mind revving and writing or I'll go nuts. Hence why I have several stories still going on.**

**Anyways, this will be a three or four shot story. Short and sweet.**

**This is how the transformation goes:**

**Amy-Blaze-Rouge-Amy**

**Hope you like. Its different than my usual.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Tails cowered in fear, twin tails quivering as he slowly backed away from the three advancing females. "I-I didn't t-try guys! Honest! I-I'll change you back as-as soon as I c-can!"

A lavender feline snarled angrily, unusual to the sight of her ordinarily expressionless face. Steam simmered off her fur as she stomped angrily towards the younger fox. "Tails! I can't believe you! Look at me! My fur is literally smoking!"

While the voice belonged to Blaze, it was indeed another who spoke from the white muzzled lips of the she-cat, no other than a tempered Amy Rose. Standing at her sides, each with equally angered faces was a shorter pink hedgehog, and an ivory bat.

"You think you have a problem? My voice sounds like a kid's cartoon!" The pink hedgehog spoke, an angry Rouge trapped in the younger body of her friend. A sudden Piko hammer appeared in her palm, as she looked at the weapon in disdain, "and what am I suppose to do with this? Knock out a tooth?"

Amy spun and steamed at Rouge, who happened to be accompanying her own body, and shook her fist. "Hey! Listen you..."

"Guys, enough!" The white bat stepped forward, her face stern as she scolded her two companions. Blaze scowled at the immature way they handled the situation, not that she too wasn't angry. After settling the tempers of her friends, she turned back to a shaking and overwhelmed Tails, who had stood watching the scene in odd attentiveness. "Tails, you're going to get started on a machine to turn us back right away. This is _your _fault, _you _fix it!"

Tails held his hands in a surrender. "I will, I will! But...but..."

Blaze pierced him with a cold stare, though it wasn't the same through marble blue eyes. "But what?"

"It's going to take some time to create a machine to alter your brainwaves. This entire thing was an accident so I don't even know where to start. It...it could take several hours...most likely till sometime late tonight? One?"

An empty silence filled the air as each of the girls processed this information. Amy, in Blaze's body, was the first to explode.

Fire enveloped her fists as she began a rampage of yells, "you mean I'm stuck like _this _all _night_?! We're all going to the Carnival in an hour, and I was suppose to get a romantic kiss at the top of a Ferris Wheel! How am I suppose to _kiss _someone without _my _lips!?"

Blaze jolted from her reverie, the white bat taking on a disturbed look. "Don't you _dare _kiss  
Sonic in _my _body. And would you calm down? We'll figure something out. In the mean time, Tails...get to work. If I find you slacked off for one minute, I'll learn what these new fangs of mine can do."

The yellow fox gulped, giving a jerky nod and running off rapidly, tails twining as he began digging for scrap metal.

Rouge, in Amy's body looked at her friends in exasperation. "So what _are _we going to do? Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow were going to meet us at the Carnival by six. Technically, I'm now Sonic's boyfriend. That means we either tell them what happened, or go through the night and pretend nothing's changed."

Amy waved Blaze's arms around animatedly, "We _can't _tell them! They'd never believe us! And even so, I do _not _want tonight to be ruined all because of some stupid lab mistake! I say we just go on like nothing has happened."

Rouge nodded in agreement, as the pink hedgehog tapped her chin. "I suppose. What'ya say Blaze? You in?"

Blaze leaned on her hip, feeling uncomfortable and very exposed in Rouge's uniform. "I don't think this is a good idea...but if you two decide to pretend, there isn't much I can do or say against it."

"Great! Than it's all settled!" Amy looked up at the clock and counted. "C'mon! We only have about fifty minutes to get ready! And Rouge, I already have the most _adorable _outfit picked out for you! ...I mean me...I mean...you in _my _body...whatever, let's go!"

Rouge sighed, as Blaze's large bat ears fell. Slowly they began following her out of the building when Blaze became alarmed at her friend's pace. "Amy, slow down! If you don't know how to control my fire or speed you'll end up..."

_CRASH!_

"...crashing."


	2. Chapter 2: Playing the Part

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2-**

Forty five minutes later, all three girls stood primped and ready to go, examining their own bodies on the other.

"Rouge...did you _stuff _my bra?" Amy stared, bewildered at the sight of her own body curving so unnaturally.

"Who...me?"

Amy growled, her fingers beginning to spark with Blaze's powers. "Rouge..."

Blaze quickly interrupted before the two could start another scrap. "Let's just get going. Remember, avoid becoming physical with each others boyfriends while we're like this. I don't want to be thrown into any drama, any more than I already _am_ anyways..."

Both nodded in agreement, as the trio headed out to the car. While Blaze and Rouge were used to traveling by speed or air, both now lacked those aspects, and were forced to stuff into a small rosy colored van for the ride to the Carnival.

"This better be worth it," Blaze grumbled to herself, to which Rouge smirked in response.

"I'll say. It should be interesting being in one anothers shoes for a change."

Amy yanked a sharp turn on the wheel, pulling into a packed parking spot and jamming her vehicle in between two cars tightly. "Let's just go and have a good time! Now c'mon! The guys are waiting for us! Sonikku is already here!"

Rouge rolled her now bright emerald eyes, as they exited the car, bought their wristbands, and walked through the entrance. Beyond the canopy were loud grinding fair rides, the scent of sugary sweets and greasy snacks, the chatter of crowds, and the smooth music that sounded from a nearby stage.

Amy's golden eyes took in the sights with sparkling enthusiasm. "Look at all of this! Ooh, I can't wait!"

Blaze scoffed, though it came out more of a suave hum from her sparkly glossed lips. "You won't have to, the boys are coming this way" She pointed.

Unable to contain her thrill, Amy began to shout, "Son-!..." when a gloved hand swiftly slapped over her mouth, and her own face scowled at her warningly.

"Hun, you're _Blaze _right now. Remember that," Rouge cautioned, to which Amy meekly nodded before the pink hedgehog lowered her hands from the feline's mouth.

"Heya girls! Glad to see you made it! This looks like one heck of a party!" Sonic grinned cheekily, halting in front of the three females, oblivious to the unease.

Amy giggled, which earned her two frowns, and three baffled looks from the boys. _Oops! Blaze doesn't giggle! Crap...what do I say?_ she thought, quickly speaking the first thought that came to mind.

"I uh...had something in my throat. _Cough._" She grinned sheepishly, which still only granted her more puzzled expressions.

Blaze face palmed, frustrated that her friend was making her look like a total idiot. She tried for a distraction, pondering what Rouge would say in greeting. "Hello boys! ...Y'all say we get something to eat first or second?"

As the boys began to mumble there thoughts, Blaze caught Rouge mouthing something to her.

'_Y'all?...Really?'_

She could only shrug in response.

"What do you girls think?"

Suddenly their attention was snapped back into the conversation. Red, green and violet eyes were waiting for a response.

"Uh...what'd you say?"

Knuckles grunted. "Wow, you girls are out of it tonight. We said how bout' we grab a light snack before the rides, then we can get dinner when we leave?"

Amy, as Blaze, recovered for them. "Er, that sounds great! What are we waiting for?"

Sonic walked over to Rouge's side, presuming that it was actually his girlfriend. "Wow Blaze. You're sure enthusiastic today. Did you get in some catnip or something?" He began to guffaw at his own joke.

Blaze scoffed and rolled her eyes at the hero's obnoxious attitude. "Very funny, Sonic. You're lucky your feet are quicker than you're wit."

Knuckles came to the bat's side, looking at her strangely as he grabbed her hand. It was then that she realized, as Rouge, she had just defended herself as Blaze, which was not commonly witnessed.

Luckily, no one commented, as the three pairs began weaving through crowds as they observed the different menus they passed.

Immediately, trouble rose for the swapped girls.

Sonic wrapped an arm around Rouge's shoulders, to which she quickly shoved away and stepped back.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

The jewel thief stood paralyzed, as she had to once again regain perspective outside of who she was at that moment. "Uh...s-sorry Sonic. I just...you just caught me off guard is all. I'm good now."

Reluctantly, she slipped back into the light grip of the blue hero, her shoulders sagging in silent irritation as they plodded on.

Sonic merely shrugged and shook his head with a laugh. "Knux is right, you three _are _acting strange. C'mon! I see a chili dog stand!"

Rouge resisted the urge to scream as she was separated from the group.

* * *

With Blaze, she had no idea how to handle the hot headed echidna that she strode along next to. Not only that, but the make up that painted her eyes was beginning to agitate her severely.

Several times she rubbed at her eyes, no doubt smearing the contents disorientated. Knuckles would glance at her occasionally, a question dancing in his amethyst eyes, yet he never let one slip past his lips. Instead, he gripped her hand in his large fist and lead her over to a cotton candy stand.

"Do you want the big bag again? I still can't believe one bat can down that much sugar." He chuckled as he placed a bill to the attender and looked at her expectantly.

Blaze mentally sighed. _Great, he's suspecting some sort of reaction from me. What do I say? I don't even _like _cotton candy._

Forcing a flirty smile, she licked her lips. "Mm, thanks handsome."

_Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick with _myself.

However, the answer must have been near correct, as the echidna took the large pink treat that was handed to him and puffed out his chest proudly, a tinge of red on his cheeks.

Knuckles gave her the bag, then nodded with his head towards a propped up tent where a many picnic tables were place beneath. "Come on, lets find a spot to sit with the others."

Blaze could only nod in agreement, not trusting herself to play the part of her friend in accuracy. She only hoped Amy wasn't blurting out everything that immediately came to mind. If so, Shadow in his observant stature would notice that something was off.

* * *

Amy felt her mind whirling with questions, as she observed the dark hedgehog next to her with an anxious eye. Although she was glad that she did not yet have to act along with being 'Blaze', she felt herself completely confused by the romance between her friend and Shadow.

Was this all they did? Remained quiet, and walk alongside each other distantly? How was _this _romance?

It was completely bewildering for Amy to witness. In her mind, love was dates, dinners, dances, and candles with flowers and chocolates. How could two generally quiet people even connect?

Her questions remained unanswered until she suddenly felt something soft brush against her hand.

"Hey," Shadow's deep voice finally spoke, as he smoothly and lightly intertwined their fingers.

_Crap, things are about to get harder to play through._

She felt him lightly tug on her hand as he nodded with his head toward a food stand, to which she simply gave a small strained smile in response as they walked over to observe the prices and goodies.

Though she had no idea the dark hero could be so gentle. Was this the side that Blaze saw in him?

Shadow didn't ask what she wanted, instead he simply walked up and ordered two waters, and a large fry with ketchup. With their order being prepared, he returned to her side and gave a smirk. "Sorry, they don't have milk at fairs."

"Milk?"

Blaze ...she was a cat. Cat's love milk.

"Er...right. That's okay"

Shadow gave her a calculating look, red eyes narrowing at her in an almost suspicious way. The stare sent her heart pulsing anxiously...how did Blaze withstand such a heavy gaze?

He only pulled his eyes from her as he strode forward to claim their food.

Amy felt herself release a breath as he came back and handed her one of the water bottles.

"Let's find the others."

* * *

All six characters gathered back at one table beneath the canopy. Sonic and Knuckles laughed and talked on about who knows what, the girls (and Shadow) remained quiet. Each glanced at one another, all weary from having to falsely be someone they aren't.

"Rouge, you've barely touched your cotton candy. You feeling alright?"

Knuckles scruffy voice snapped Blaze out of her dull trance, her ears lifting as she glanced between worried violet eyes and the pink sugary treat.

Sighing, she shook her head. "No I'm fine Knuckles. Just tired is all." Marble blue eyes glanced sideways to where she could see Shadow munching quietly on simply salty fries. It was exactly what she was craving in that moment, as he always knew what she would want, yet instead, the potato strips were out of her reach.

Blaze also took note that Rouge nor Amy were eating. Rouge looked as though she were trying not to throw up from the wafting scent of chili dog, and Amy looked ultimately bored with her fries and bottled water.

The boys finished eating quickly and threw away the remains.

Sonic brushed crumbs off his fur and stood with arms out "So, who's ready for some rockin' rides?"

Once again, Amy giggled at her boyfriends 'adorable' antics, unable to resist his boyish charm. Of course, this called for another quick phony coughing fit, before all were able to move past the moment.

"Ames, what'ya say we go to Whiplash?" He grinned mischievously, knowing full well how scared his girlfriend became with large spinning rides.

Rouge, reluctant to spend the day with such an arrogant hedgehog, sighed and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

The pair parted, leaving an anxious Amy trapped in Blaze's body. She dearly wished to be with her _own _prince charming and not his dark rival.

Knuckles didn't want to move from his spot, he stubbornly shook his head and claimed that he didn't want any part of some woozy carnival ride, leaving a bored Blaze to lean her head heavily on her hand.

Amy then glanced at Shadow, who was watching her with narrowed eyes. She began to feel her body heat up and simmer beneath layers of lilac fur.

_Ugh, how does Blaze control these stupid powers?_

"Blaze...what's your favorite ride?"

Amy tapped her chin, before a lovely smile spread across her features as she batted her eyes childishly. "The Ferris Wheel of course!"

Blaze nearly reached across the table to swipe at her friend. How could she be so stupid?

She flicked her aqua colored eyes to her suppose to be boyfriend, and watched as he began staring at his supposed 'girlfriend' suspiciously. Of course he would notice something was wrong...her actual favorite ride was the Storm Canyon, which Shadow knew.

A soft hum came from his lips as he continued to study the lavender she-cat aggressively. Their cover was faltering fast.

"Um, excuse me as I need to talk to _Blaze _privately." She glared pointedly at Amy as she stood and strode away, gripping her friends arm as she pulled them away.

"Ow! Watch it, you're digging those nails into my skin!" Amy whined, pouting as she was pulled to a stop outside of the large canopy.

Blaze scowled. "No, I'm digging these nails into _my _skin, because _you_ are in _my _body remember? What do you think you're doing? I don't _ever _giggle, much less at the stupid words that come out of Sonic's mouth. And the Ferris Wheel? Really? When have I ever liked a slow spinning ride with high heights?"

Amy placed her hands on her hips and grimaced. "I'm _sorry_ Blaze. I just don't know how you stay so quiet and clipped off all the time! It's impossible!"

"No, it's not impossible. You just need to _think _before you _speak._"

"Fine! Now stop getting in such a huff. Gosh, who knew you had such an attitude?"

After a shared glare between them, both girls stalked back to their rightful seats and sat down stiffly. The boys, able to sense the sudden tension between them, looked at each other questioningly before Knuckles spoke.

"Uh, everything okay?"

Blaze crossed her arms as her large ears flattened. "It's fine."

Amy mirrored the movement and turned away with her nose in the air. "Just peachy."


End file.
